


Special Weekend

by whatwhatinthebuttbutt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwhatinthebuttbutt/pseuds/whatwhatinthebuttbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat invites Kanay and they have some fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> not alot of dialogue but i thought it was pretty decent

Karkat sat at his desk, he recently invited Kanaya to his hive and shed be here any minute now. He heard his lusus screech,she must be he. He cleared his throat and walked to the entrance.He opened the door, he always thought Kanaya was beautiful.She smiled at him and he smiled back, he motioned for her to come inside. She walked with elegance inside as Karkat closed the door.They stood there looking at each other until he finally asked;  
"How are you?"  
"I am well, thank you." she responded happily  
"So uh,what do you want to do?"  
"i suggest we watch a movie as we do often."  
"oh, ok i don't have many that we haven't seen."  
"its fine, i've enjoyed the I'm ones we have already viewed together."  
And after that conversation they watched movies for hours until dark  
Karkat and Kanaya sit on the couch, Karkat half asleep. Kanaya nuzzled up against him, both of them blushed. Karkat put his arm around her pulling her closer. Kanaya always loved how gentle his touch was. She sat up and kissed him on the cheek. He leaned down to kiss her deeply on the lips, she kissed back. She got up to sit on his lap, one hand pressed against his chest, the other lay on her lap. Karkat adored her, he wanted to be with her at all times and their kiss,at least to him, felt like forever. But for Kanaya it didn't last long enough. She pushed him down and layed on top of him, kiss never breaking he rubbed up and down her sides making her face flush bright jade. She got up and slowly took of her dress revealing her slender,grey body making Karkat flush bright red, he removed his shirt as Kanaya finished stripping down to nothing but her panties which she hurriedly took off revealing her nook. She once again crawled on top of him slipping off his pants releasing his slightly large red tentabulge. She reached down and rubbed his bulge as he let out a quiet growl in pleasure, She let out a quiet giggle at Karkats reaction. She stopped teasing and moved up guide his bulge to her nook. Karkats bulge slithered into kanaya making her let out a gasp and then a moan. Karkat bit his lip, trying to keep down a loud moan letting out a quiet gasp as Kanaya straddled him faster and faster. Karkat flipped her over and started thrusting into her, She let out moans much louder than before. Kanaya brought her hips up as Karkat thrusted down and they met in the middle. Doing so for minutes finally both of them were near climax. And with a few more thrusts Karkat let out a loud moan and genetic material poured out of his bulge, Kanaya feeling his genetic material pool inside of her was too much. She climaxed her nook tightening around Karkats bulge as she let out a moan loud enough to be considered as a scream. Karkat flipped over so Kanaya could lay on him.He pulled out an extra blanket he kept under his couch and draped it over them both. They fell asleep within minutes. Kanaya woke up before karkat, She wanted to surprise him. There was no time to properly get dressed, She put on her panties and slipped on karkats shirt. She made her way to the kitchen where she was greeted by Karkats lusus. She quickly opened the fridge gathering things to use for breakfast she made pancakes and poured glasses of milk for the both of them. She brought the plates of pancakes to the table and went back to the couch were Karkat lay.  
"It's time to awake Karkat"  
"Kan,do me a favor and hand me my pants." he said still half asleep  
She tossed the pants to him, he got dressed, walked to the table and sat down.  
"thanks for making breakfast, I can't cook to save my   
life."  
"I doubt there would be many circumstances where cooking would save your life but you're welcome.  
She walked by his chair giving him a kiss on the forehead before sitting down to eat.  
They talked for hours before Kanaya went back to her hive where they continued to chat online. They never wanted leave one another.  
THE END


End file.
